


First Sight

by Goofy_Boss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Jedi Padmé Amidala, Senator Anakin Skywalker, based on a comic, other tags will be added if i decide to continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: When the Jedi Council hears that newly appointed Senator Anakin Skywalker from Tatooine has over half the Senate sending him death threats an assassination attempts, they send Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Padme Amidala as bodyguards for the young Senator.Padme definitely has some...impressions on Senator Skywalker.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oifaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oifaaa/gifts).



> This is my very first legit Star Wars Fic lol  
> I only wrote it because I saw [This](https://oifaaa.tumblr.com/post/624741345083392000/how-about-the-first-time-jedi-padme-ever-laid-eyes) comic by Oifaaa on Tumblr which features Padme first seeing Anakin from Oifaaa's Senator Anakin and Jedi Padme AU.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this short thing lol.

When Master Kenobi came into Padme’s room, she pretended not to notice him as she took a breath from where she was meditating. She had only just started two minutes ago and wished to spend at least an hour here before leaving on the next mission with her master, but it seems the Force had other plans for her.

“Padme, I know you’re aware I am here. Please don’t pretend to ignore me.”

A smile found its way to her lips, but she did not give him a response. Perhaps if she continued with the charade then her master will leave her be until she was done with her daily meditation. How ironic that Master Kenobi would drill into her the importance of meditation, only to be the one who drags her out of it.

“Padme please, we have an important assignment from the Council.”

That got her to crack an eye open, only to stumble back when Master Kenobi somehow made his way directly in front of her without her notice. He only smiled at her as he offered a hand to help her up.

She rolled her eyes, but did laugh lightly as she took the offered hand. “Is this more important than meditation?” Padme asked, standing up straight as she patted her hands against the front of her tunic. From the unimpressed look she got, Padme knew her master was done joking.

“Come along Padme, we should head to the Senate,” Master Kenobi said, already stepping out of the room.

That only filled her with more questions. Why would the Jedi Council be sending her and Master Kenobi to the Senate? Was there another trade dispute happening much like what happened between Naboo and the Trade Federation when Padme was still very young?

Though there had been rumored tensions going on in the Senate, with speculation from some of the other masters that war may be on the horizon.

“Master Kenobi, why are we needed at the Senate?” Padme asked when she got into the transport with her master, already on their way to their destination.

“Well we were called to protect a senator,” he began, running a hand down his beard in thought. For a moment he remained in silence, likely contemplating the best way to explain even as they arrived and started to head down the hall to where the Senate was currently in session.

Padme paid no mind to the ornate decor as she focused solely on her master. “We’re protecting a senator? Why? Which one?” She asked, though she could already hear a commotion coming from the chambers. 

“The senator from Tatooine, apparently half the senate wants him dead,” Master Kenobi explained.

She almost froze from shock. Having heard about the new senator, she could not fathom how he somehow managed to already make so many enemies. Though she can’t really judge because she has never met him, let alone seen him, so Padme finds it hard to believe that he could have accomplished that in such a short span of time.

“I thought he had only been a senator for a month. How can he have already made so many enemies?” She asked, making it to the balcony where they could view all the senators gathered for the latest meeting. Though Padme did not look at the senators, instead focusing on her master who seemed to be giving an exasperated sigh.

“The Council didn’t say, but I have a few theories,” was all her master said, his attention focused solely on a young senator who for some reason was standing on the edge of another’s pod, grabbing him by the front of his shirt while a hand was reaching for a blaster.

“Do you want to try repeating that you kriffing wimp?” the man shouted, likely moments away from shooting the poor sap were it not for security droids floating over and dragging him back to his pod which was a good few rows down and on the other side of the chamber.

Either he has some latent force abilities and was able to make that leap, or he took the time to climb up and run across the other pods just to reach the senator who offended the hot-headed young man from Tatooine.

Padme couldn’t help but be impressed with how he managed that feat.

“I now see why he has so many enemies, but does he really need us to guard him?” Padme asked.

“Well some of the enemies he made has the means to assassinate him, and the Council feels it would be in our best interest to guard him,” Master Kenobi said, though even he didn’t sound convinced either.

“I guess orders are orders, right Master?” Padme asked.


End file.
